


with sixteen centimeters between us

by hirokiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokiyuu/pseuds/hirokiyuu
Summary: Panne and Emmeryn talk about soulmates.





	

Why the Exalt seeks her out, Panne might never understand. She’s full of questions about a race that is all but extinct, asking about culture and lifestyle and biological differences. Panne tells what she can, but most of the questions even she doesn't know the answer to. Still, Emmeryn keeps coming back, whenever she has a free moment, and while from anyone else this behavior would be irritating, something about Emmeryn’s quiet curiosity has Panne speaking instead of ignoring her.

Today’s question is about soulmates.

“We’re like humans, in this manner.” Emmeryn is watching her with that focused gaze that still makes Panne a little uncomfortable. Still, she’s sat with Emmeryn enough that she’s more than capable of ignoring it. “My Mark, at least, developed in childhood, and settled when I was around 10.”

“I see.” Emmeryn shifts, drawing her legs a little closer. Her hand floats to her calves; Panne wonders if she realizes she's even doing it. “May I ask what it resolved into?”

Panne considers that a moment. She's never told another living soul what it is, and she's not sure she wants to start. “...It is on my back,” she says, and makes it clear with her voice she won't be explaining any more.

“I see.” Emmeryn smiles at her, soft and gentle. This expression, more than that focused look, is the one that always makes Panne want to stand up and run, leaving this castle, this war, this woman all far behind. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Panne’s cheeks feel hot. She casts around for something else to say and finds nothing. “You know, Panne,” Emmeryn says finally, just as Panne was debating the merits of standing and leaving, “I used to wonder if the marks on your face were your Soul Mark.”

Panne shakes her head. “All Taguel have those. They may take different shapes or colors, but they are always present, and….” She looks down. “They do not fade after death.”

Emmeryn is still next to her. “You must have learnt that the hard way,” she says gently.

Panne’s throat feels tight, suddenly. Her hand fists in the grass. “I did,” she manages. Miraculously, her voice doesn't shake.

A hand reaches out to rest gently on hers. Panne looks up, eyes widening, and Emmeryn is just -- looking at her. It’s a stare of compassion without pity, measuring and calm without being cold, and Panne is frozen by it. “I said it earlier,” Emmeryn says, “but thank you, for sharing this with me. I’m truly grateful for the opportunity to know more about your people, and more about you, Panne.”

Panne looks at Emmeryn, feeling the warmth of Emmeryn’s hand, and the wings on her back flare with a sudden heat. “Thank _you_ ,” Panne says, surprising even herself, “for asking.”

Emmeryn smiles at her, warm as the sun. “What’s your,” Panne starts, but before a question she can't take back has the chance to fall out of her mouth, a guard runs up.

“My lady,” he says, giving a hasty bow. “Your lord brother and the captain of the guard are having a rather, uh, intense disagreement about troop formation, and your lady sister sent me to fetch you.”

Emmeryn lets out a soft laugh. “You think Lissa and Chrom would be old enough to settle their own disputes,” she says, standing gracefully. She smiles down at Panne. “I hope we can speak later,” she says.

“Of course,” Panne answers, and watches Emmeryn walk away. Her gaze lowers, but Emmeryn’s dress is long, and whatever Marks might be on her legs is hidden from view.

Maybe next time, Panne will ask.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FEMSLASH RAREPAIR THAT I BURN OVER EVERY DAY, i replayed fe:a while i was home getting my wisdom teeth out and rmbr'd how much i love this ship (a lot)


End file.
